DUEÑA DE TU DESTINO Y SU CORAZÓN
by morgana.malfoy.granger
Summary: Hermione escapa de Draco, que pasara cuando Draco haga todo por encontrarla? Odio, Amor, Rencor, Pasión, Encuentros, Recuerdos
1. Chapter 1

**Hola amigos y amigas de Fanfics, nunca había escrito para otras personas espero que les guste si tienen alguna queja, sugerencias etc. diganmela las escucho, es una historia propia pero los personajes no son nada más y nada menos que de la maravillosa J.K. Rowling, algunos son mios… Gracias mis amigas dramione's Aby, Loly, Deev, San Dy, Nayeli I.W., y todas las demas (son muchas) :D... DI NO AL PLAGIO**

**_DUEÑA DE TU DESTINO Y SU CORAZÓN_**

ESCAPE

No sé qué hora es…  
No sé qué día es…  
Cuanto tiempo he estado aquí, prisionera.  
Solo recuerdo que es un día obscuro, nublado seria el término adecuado, volteo a mí alrededor y por una miserable ventana veo que esta chispeando. Las personas corren de un lugar a otro para taparse de lo que se ve, una gran tormenta, o eso es lo que yo estaba pensando.  
Volteo al otro lado y ahí tirada en la cama estaba mi hermana, ojerosa. No sé si llevo días, semanas, meses encerrada aquí, solo sé que quiero salir para ver a mi hijo.  
Desde la última pelea que tuve con él, no le he vuelto a ver y me mando encerrar, sin tener otro contacto más que los guardias, las mucamas, y mi nana.  
No sé cómo llegue a este maldito pueblo en el que crecí, en el que lo conocí a él y me enamore y por el cual me marche, sin decir nada a nadie.

Al principio mis padres no lo querían, yo al ser un poco rebelde me fui con él.  
Pero ahora lamento haberlo hecho. Lamento haberme enamorado de él, pero lo que más lamento fue haberlo presentado ante todos en mi hogar.  
Todos lo ven como un Rey.  
A él, Draco Lucius Malfoy Black, el heredero de la familia Malfoy, el amor de mi vida, y el padre de mi hijo.

*Estaba tan metida en mis pensamientos, que no escuche como se abría la puerta de mi habitación? cuarto? celda privada? Solo vi a una viejecita la misma que era mi nana de toda la vida, me dice algo que no alcanzo a escuchar bien y cuando le prestó atención*:  
"-El podrá tener dinero, respeto, y todos lo querrán, pero tú siempre serás mi niña, y te protegeré de todos. Sal, saca a tu hermana Azul, mi niña Lluvia, las estará esperando en la embarcación, se que está muy lejos de aquí, pero todos los alrededores están muy vigilados, solo necesita no dejarse ver para llegar-"  
Me da un poco de dinero y una… bomba? Una granada no lo sé, solo sé que tiene un gatillo. Me dijo que lo jalara solo para distraerlos, el efecto no duraría pero nos daría tiempo de correr y escapar.  
Le doy las gracias, la beso en la mejilla, y corro en dirección a mi hermana en su cama, no me importa lo demás solo quiero salir de ahí, ser libre, ser la de antes!  
La levanto y nos echamos a correr a la salida sin que nadie nos vea, nos cuidamos las espaldas. En eso escucho voces, voces por todos lados eso significaba que estamos cerca de la salida, solo pido no escuchar su voz, solo eso pido.


	2. Chapter 2

2.- LA BUSQUEDA

"**LAS PERSONAS MAS IMPORTANTES SON LAS QUE ESTAN A TU LADO, AUNQUE TÚ NO LA VEAS"**

Con más confianza salimos a la calle sigilosamente, por todos lados hay guardias, no es para menos siendo quien es, algunos de ellos los conozco, son… sus amigos o lo que él llama "amigos", ellos, ven y se burlan de niños que se pelean debajo de la lluvia por un poco de comida.  
Esa es mi oportunidad, agarro la granada, calculo la distancia y la aviento con todas mis fuerzas.  
Explota, al principio es un sonido horrible por el cual nos tapamos los oídos, pero empieza a salir mucho humo, todos se echan a correr con sus armas.  
Ese era el momento perfecto para correr fuera de la mansión, no había fallas sin embargo volteo donde se supone que estaría mi hermana para agarrarla y correr, pero no la veo! No sé a dónde se fue estoy entrando en pánico, a lo mejor se escondió, pero ya no tengo tiempo para buscarla dentro de la casa, corro, corro todo lo que mis piernas me dejan, a lo lejos veo una escalera recargada, me subo y la aviento al otro lado donde estoy, me escondo en el techo de la casa donde me subí.  
Veo pasar a muchos hombres uniformados de negro y plata (*sus colores preferidos* dije para mí misma) y ahí de la nada lo veo a él, tan altanero, tan frio, tan... tan… tan… tan él, una persona que no es de la que me enamore.  
Desde hace 2 años cambio, su forma de ser tan linda, educada, cariñosa, cálida, paso a una fría, insípida y sin sentimientos. Lo veo desde arriba, habla con sus hombres, ellos le explican lo que paso y él se enoja, explota, y empieza a gritar:  
"-Son una bola de idiotas, o único que tenían que hacer era vigilarla, búsquenla, encuéntrenla y tráiganmela de inmediato!-" Lo dijo tan fríamente que se me erizaron los vellos, aun así de frio hay algo de él que me recuerda que lo amo.  
"-Encontramos a esta vieja en su recamara-"  
Es ahí cuando veo a mi nana frente a él viéndolo dulcemente ella es tan buena, aun como la ha tratado, aun sigue viendo a ese joven del que me enamore y del cual le platicaba todas las noches, él simplemente la veía con rencor, y odio.*  
"-Donde esta** MI** mujer?-" Hizo énfasis en MI mujer.  
"-No lo sé señor, cuando fui a verla, ya no estaba, y cuando iba a decirle me encuentro con este señor y ahora me trae hasta usted-"Lo dice con la cara agachada.  
"-No pudo escapar sola, alguien la tuvo que haber ayudado-"Se le queda viendo desafiante y le dice: "-No eras tú la que debía cuidarla?, No eras tú la única que tenia la llave de su cuarto?-" Su tono iba subiendo más y más desde que había iniciado a hablar con mi nana. Voltee a verla y ella sollozaba, no lo veía, yo solo espero que no le haga nada.

"- Ella…-"Veía como temblaba "-Ella…-"Ahora la veo llorar más fuerte, si no conociera a la persona que me crio por tantos años, creería que en verdad estaba arrepentida, pero no es así. Solo está buscando una excusa, una mentira que decirle. "-Ella me engaño, yo le llevaba la comida como siempre, me dio un abrazo y lo siguiente que vi fue negro… Me levante y me dio tanto miedo, no le quería decir nada para que….-"  
"-CALLESE-" Lo oí gritarle con los ojos envueltos en odio. "-Su trabajo solo era darle de comer, solo eso, por su atrevimiento, será castigada-"  
*Solo alcanzo a ver como truena los dedos y la familia de mi nana estaba frente a ellos.*  
"-Toda su patética familia será enviada al sótano, sin agua, ni comida hasta que encuentre a mi esposa, llévenselos.-"  
Vi como todos iban desapareciendo porque la lluvia iba aumentado cada vez más, él fue el único que se quedo ahí, parado a mitad de la calle, volteando a todos lados, oliendo el aire con los ojos cerrados, hasta que entonces pude notar una leve sonrisa en sus labios. ÉL SABIA QUE ESTABA AHÍ!  
Voltea y dice:

"-TE ENCONTRARE MI AMOR Y CUANDO LO HAGA Y ESTES A MI LADO DE NUEVO, NO TE DEJARE ESCAPAR, ERES MIA Y DE NADIE MAS"


	3. Chapter 3

3.- LA HUIDA

"**SIEMPRE CONTARAS CON ESAS PERSONAS QUE ESTAN CERCA DE TI,  
SOLO LAS NECESITAS A ELLAS"**

*Se aleja, sus palabras sonaron con rencor pero… a la vez con dolor? Le dolía que yo haya escapado? Me seguirá amando a pesar que llevamos casi 1 año y medio sin acercarnos? , él no me ve, no me deja ver a mi bebé.*  
*Entre mis pensamientos vi una sombra salir de un callejón, la reconocí al instante. Cabello negro y debajo de su hombro, de tez morena, alta, con lentes, curvilínea, ojos castaño obscuro, muy parecida a mi pero morena y lacia.* Pasa por debajo de donde yo estaba y le grito. Ella se asusta, pero voltea a todas partes. Al fin me ve, trata de subir pero al ver su intento fallido, yo bajo sin hacer ruido, nos sonreímos y nos abrazamos como si hubiera pasado siglos sin vernos, una que otra lagrima se nos resbalaba.  
Corremos cuesta abajo, lejos de la mansión. *Estábamos lo suficientemente lejos ya, solo era cuestión de tiempo para ir a la embarcación y encontrarnos con Lluvia, mi otra hermana. Siempre había contado con ellas en las buenas y en las malas, éramos inseparables, hasta que me case y nos fuimos a vivir a Inglaterra, siempre estaban al tanto de lo que hacía pues con un marido como Malfoy siempre éramos la comidilla de los medios de comunicación.*  
Brincamos unas bardas las cuales nos costó mucho ya que no estábamos en buena forma, con lo que no contamos, aparte de que estaba lloviendo era que los uniformados que trabajaban para Malfoy (no se le puede decir esposo, o "amor" ya que llevan 1 año y medio años separados y sin hablarse) estaban al final de la calle por dónde íbamos y al momento de correr para otro lado y no nos vieran resbalamos, me golpee la cabeza con una piedra pero no por eso dejamos de correr hasta que encontramos un lugar desocupado, entramos.  
Estábamos todas mojadas y más sucias de lo que de por si estábamos. Parecíamos pordioseras. Me toco la cabeza ya que llevaba un rato doliéndome la siento caliente, pegostioza, al ver porque estaba así note mi mano llena de sangre, trato de hablar con Azul pero empiezo a sentir mi cuerpo pesado y lo único que digo es: -Muelle… embarcación… Lluvia… corre… 4 horas… va.- Todo mi cuerpo estaba caliente y mis ojos más pesados se van cerrando, no supe de mi por un buen rato. Escuchaba voces a lo lejos, lentamente fui abriendo los ojos, estaba obscuro "-Ya es de noche? Cuanto tiempo me desmaye?-" me pregunte, me toque la cabeza, todavía me dolía y sentía un liquido pegajoso, pero era menos el dolor, aunque aun olía a sangre y agua sucia… Voltee a mi alrededor buscando algo, o a alguien sentía que me faltaba algo, pero no recordaba que? Mis 5 sentidos me alertaron "-AZUL-"grite para mí misma, no estaba ahí! "-A lo mejor, encontró el camino para la embarcación, ojala no le pase nada-"  
Seguía escuchando voces pero cada vez más cerca. Me levante y camine sigilosamente a donde se encontraban las voces, entonces los vi, eran los amigos de Malfoy los guardias, me aterre, quise correr, pero mis piernas no se movían, era como si se hubieran pegado al piso, pero ahí supe el motivo, los hombres iban hablando de mi. Tenía que saber que decían, me acerque cada vez más y al fin escuche: "-Ese imbécil de Malfoy, no hace nada más que llorar por su mujer, si alguien pusiera en duda la sangre de mi heredero yo lo mataba, no sé cómo le creyó a esa vieja, que era su hijo, es un bastardo, nada más se lo quería echar encima al jefe-" Dijo uno que era de tez morena, barbón con cicatrices en la cara.  
*De que están hablando ese hijo es de Draco!*Me dije furiosa.  
"-Yo sí creo que sea suyo-" Ese era Santiago un pobre chico que conocía de vista "- no se parece en nada a… "  
"-CALLATE! Si nos escuchan nos castigaran, mejor hay que seguir buscándola -"  
Asomo un poco más la cabeza, y no me percato que Santiago esta volteando hacia donde estoy ME VIO! , Que hago? "-Donde más la buscamos?-" *Me vio y no ha dicho nada? Me está cubriendo? "-En el centro esta Zabinni y su equipo, en las orillas esta Nott, a nosotros nos toca estas calles, pero yo no veo nada, será mejor avanzar-"  
*Veo como Santiago camina detrás del hombre barbón, se voltea y me susurra un muy bajo  
"-Buena Suerte-"  
*Por lo menos se en quien confiar, me dijo donde se encontraban cada uno de ellos, así que Blaise y Theo también me están buscando?, tendré cuidado tengo que pensar que hacer*  
*Porque habrán dicho que mi hijo es un bastardo? Pero si mi hijo es una copia exacta de Malfoy, tengo que averiguarlo, tengo que saber donde esta?, a donde lo mandaron?, con quien estará? Lo trataran bien?*


End file.
